Kingdom Crystal
by Veggie Briefs
Summary: A girl finds herself on Destiny Island and she has to help Sora fight the heartless and find Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Crystal

By: Veggie Briefs 

I do not own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts

Veggie: Hi people looky a new fic…with a bad title .

Miko: *singing* When you walk away you don't hear me say…*stops* sorry

Veggie: -_-* no singing

Miko: *sniff*…=( ok

Remy: Aww…just let M-chan sing

Veggie: How the hell did you get here?!

Ginger: You left the front door open

Veggie: Oh…*steals Remy's heart and turns him into a heartless*…sorry for the delay…weak human boy…now on with the fic!

Miko: VEGETA! Your mean

Veggie: *grins* I know….one more thing I must tell you the ages of everyone

Age 

Usagi, Inners, Sora, Kairi – 14

Riku, Outers - 15 

Veggie: Also this takes place when the Silver Millennium in the Sailor Moon world and when Riku, Sora and Kairi are making that raft.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mommy? Where are you?" A 14 year old girl was running through darkness. She had long shiny golden hair that swayed behind her as she ran. Her hair was in pigtails and at the top of her head, he hair was wrapped into balls (Veggie: I wonder who that is…hmmm??). The girl had bright crystal blue eyes.

        "Mommy?! Minako, Ami, Rei, Makato….anybody?!" The girl fell to her knees crying. She was all alone. 'Why….why did I have to go in that door…' Before she was in this darkness she want through a door. The door was all alone hidden  in the shadows. Like it was meant to be there so no one would find it….and it meant to find to find no one.

The 14 year old got back up and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her hoping she would find that door again that led her into this darkness. She tripped over something landing flat on her face.

"Ow…What did I trip over?" The blond sat up rubbing her nose. She turned around and picked up the object, it was a key. The key was gold and silver. (Veggie: I'll try to describe it the best that I can) The gold and silver swirled around each other going put the metal part of the key (Veggie: It looks like the blade of the glided sword from Majora's Mask). The handle was gold and had silver moons on it, in the middle of the handle it had some type of holder it put something in it. Hanging from the end of the handle was a silver star. 

"Wow, this key is beautiful…" The girl ran her finger up the key. "Oww" She got cut by the key somehow. The girl began to get tears in her eyes from the sting of the cut on her finger.

"…Princess Serenity, you've been chosen to have that weapon, so you will learn and master it with help of a dimension travler" A voice said out of nowhere.

"W-Who said that?" Usagi bend down slightly she held the key in her hands tightly ready to attack if the owner of the voice was going to jump out of the darkness and strike.

"Don't be afraid little Serenity, I'm only here to help you….the weapon you have in your hands is calls a Key Blade. That Key Blade in your hands is called Silver Moon. The holder on the handle is where you put the Silver Imperium Crystal (Veggie: Can't spell the other way for my life .)

"But that's my mommy's, I can't take it." Usagi wined.

"In time child you will get it" The voice told her. All Usagi was nodded. Then all of a sudden the ground started to crack like glass and Usagi screamed and fell through into a dark lonely black bottom-less pit.

Veggie: I think I'll stop here

Miko: Your evil Veggie!

Veggie: I know….HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Remy: You poop 

Veggie: HEY! I thought I killed you…how did you come back to life

Remy: That's my little secret =D

Veggie: -_-*…review people….if you give me 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter…so now you know every chapter I'll ask for 10 reviews and sorry if the chapter was short….Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

~*Chapter 2*~

By: Veggie Briefs I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon 

Veggie: Hi people! It's a new chapter!! ^-^

Everyone: YAY!!

Veggie: Thank you for everyone who reviewed…I happy and when I'm happy I write more so keep reviewing and ill write more…so review!! hhhmmm… Sabriel, Miko, Ginger, Rue, or Remy haven't annoyed me in this chapter

Remy: Hi Veg-san

Veggie: Crap said it to soon…have fun reading!! 

Remy: Hey I just got here and now your leaving

Veggie: YES!

Remy: =(

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi was still falling which seemed like an eternity. Then there was a white blinding flash, she fell into something wet, cold and it tastes like salt. Then she just realized it was the ocean! From the impact of hitting the water she couldn't move. Her back felt numb and started 2 sting from the pain. Usagi felt her throat tighten painfully and felt her pulse on her face. The princess could feel herself losing conscious.

        "Please someone find me." Usagi whispered. Then everything she saw was turning black and she passed put.  (Veggie: Maybe I should stop here…*Miko takes out her frying pan and Sabriel takes out her mallet* uh…ok maybe I won't) 

A 14 year old boy with brown hair, his hair spiked out and made deep blue eyes. He wore a silver chain hanging off the end of it was a crown, his red shorts were baggy and down his knees. His jacket was short sleeved and there was black all around the rim, the sleeves were white, inside and outside of the hood was blue and the back as black. He had a blue belt, a red shirt with a zipper down the middle, a silver chain hanging from his right pocket down 2 his back pocket, his gloves went up 2 lie around the middle of his fingers (Veggie: I don't know what those gloves are called there like biker gloves) there was black at the bottom of the gloves, they were white, a stripe of blue wrapped around him palm and the back of his hand and there circle and it was a grayish silver design. The last thing he wore were big yellow shoes with black laces (Veggie: M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E shoes!! ^-^). The boy was named Sora, he was trying it find items for him, Kairi and Riku because they build a raft and was going to sail away in it. 

        Kairi was also 14. Her hair went down a little bit past her head, it was brown and her hair got darker has it went down, her eyes were blue. They were filled with will joy and happiness. She had two necklaces, one was a black choker and the other one was also black and at of it was a light yellow jewel, she had two tanktops on the one in back was black and the top and bottom were white. The tanktop on top of the black one was white the straps were purple. Her shirt also had shorts under them and they both were light purple, the belt she wore was a darker purple. On her left arm she had a yellow bracelet. On the same arm there was a purple bracelet just a few inches about her elbow. On her right arm she had a yellow and black bracelets. Her shoes were white, light purple and dark purple.

        Riku was 15 (Veggie: 15…less then 16 more then 14 Miko: Thank you Ms. Briefs for the math lesson Veggie: Your welcome ^-^) his hair was bluish silver that went down the back of his neck, it spiked out on the sides. He had steel teal eyes. Riku wore a black belt. He had dark blue pants, his belt connected to baggy blue pants that was in front of his other pants, his gloves were black but there wasn't any of the gloves covering the bottom of his palm and wrists, blue, black, yellow and white shoes. His shirt was yellow, was sleeve-less the front was yellow and had black on the back. There were two black straps that crossed over each other over his chest. At the bottom of his pants there were to blue belts that wraps around his angles. 

        "Riku!" Kairi ran up to Riku who s sitting on a tree. It was bending in a weird way like it was reaching out to the ocean. On the tree there was a star shaped fruit on it called Papou fruit.

        "What is it Kairi?" He turned around.

        "Theirs is someone in the ocean." Kairi pointed to a white figure in the water. Riku jumped into the crystal clear blue water. He swam to the figure. Riku gasped at the sight of her beauty (Veggie: I don't know if it's a Riku x Usagi fic yet so don't think it is!), stared…he just stared at her. Taking in her beauty. It was all most like he was memorizing every detail of her face and body. Then Riku realized they were still in the water, he held her gently in one of his arms and swam to shore. Once he got to shore he gently placed her down on to the sand away from the shore. In fear that the ocean will take her away from him. Sora and Kairi ran up to them.

        "Who is that?" Sora questions Riku.

        " I don't know. Kairi told me that she saw her in the ocean." Riku picked up the mysterious girl and gently put her down under the shade of a palm tree by the Papou tree. Riku sat on the Papou tree like before. But this time he watched the girl. Protecting her with his eyes like he was ready to strike anyone that dared to lay a hand on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Veggie: *crys* T-T wwaaaaahhh!!

Miko: What's wrong??

Veggie: TEARS OF JOY!! I'm on 2 peoples favorites list and people reviewed I FEEL SO LOVED!!

Remy: Who are the people??

Veggie: Liriele Starfire and Sailor Ronin Usa-chan!!…^-^ now to talk back to some of the reviewers

Storm Demon: HAHAHAHAHA!! Yes I did get a review for Sailor Ronin Usa-chan!! And I'm also on her favorite stories list ^-^…I feel so proud of myself

Smilez: I'm annoying my friend to let me borrow the game also…I've only played like 1 hour of the game

Sailor Ronin Usa-chan: I dunno why I put it Usagi I guess I just want to and thanks for the spelling ^-^

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!: Storm Demon, smilez, SachiNyoko, Sailor Ronin Usa-chan, Chibi, Michi-chan^-^, Angil111, liriele starfire, Lady Adako, Kurumi, Yue 

Miko: I know what Veggie is gonna say next!!…she's gonna say R&R

Veggie: WRONG! I hoped you like this chapter and the next chapter will out soon…well it will be out when I get 10 reviews…. Ja ne!


	3. Note

Hi, I'm gotta make this quick.*looks around* Ok, I'm sorry that I haven't updated when I said I would. I've been grounded and I'm gonna be grounded until the end of the school year so guys hold on. You'll read the chapter soon.BYE! *runs away* 


End file.
